iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Loras Mullendore
Ser Loras Mullendore, known to nearly all as The Silvershield is a travelling Knight originally from the Reach. Eager to earn fame and glory, he has spent the last decade travelling the Seven Kingdoms taking part in tournaments. Appearance and Personality Ser Loras is mute, and his personality reflects this. Reserved and largely uninterested in most desires deemed conventional, driven instead by his want for success. It is not unusual for him to enter a tournament, compete and depart without being seen outside of his silver-plate armour. In a small satchel on his belt he carries three cloth bags filled with pebbles. Each has carved into a single word, the stones grouped and sorted roughly by topic. The brown, black and grey sacks contain simple words, actions and items relating to his knightly status respectively. History Loras, son of Mallador Mullendore, brother of the then Lord Mullendore, was born in 376AC, the third child of his father and mother’s union. Lady Rosalei’s time had come whilst riding to meet her brother, and thus Loras was born amongst the leaves and ferns of the forest just west of the Red Mountains separating the Reach from Dorne. In the hasty delivery, Loras’ neck was twisted, and for near eight moons his breathing was punctuated by coughing and wheezing. Though his breathing recovered, he never showed any signs of speech, and thus remains a quiet and solemn figure. Almost in spite of the silence imposed upon him by the Gods, Loras learned quickly in the training yard, and his understanding of the merits of the usage of his shield earned him a reputation as a duelist. The nature of sparring against a reticent partner, combined with his natural talent, proved too much for most that faced him at Uplands, and thus Loras, now knighted, started to grow restless, yearning to seek new challenges throughout the realm. After a challenging conversation with his father Mallador, Ser Loras set off into the Seven Kingdoms, but not before being bestowed a gift. A shield of ironwood base, inlayed with sheet silver upon his back, Ser Loras departed Uplands, and has since not returned. The nature of his birth still lingers in more than his silence however, and as such, Ser Loras has grown to have a level of understanding about which and what plants and herbs to brew to calm the hoarseness of his throat, settle the stricken muscles and soothe the aches that linger. After being approached by a disgruntled hedge knight whom he had defeated in a melee bout, Ser Loras learnt too that his knowledge was capable of facilitating more than just remedying a sore gullet. Through his wins in tournaments, minor and major alike, combined with supplementation through otherwise, less honourable methods acquired on the road, Ser Loras has since purchased a full set of plate to match his shield, and thus fights now a silent vigil, silver and glimmering like Serwyn of the Mirror Shield. Timeline 373AC (Twelfth moon) – Loras is born to Ser Mallador Mullendore, and his wife Lady Rosalei. The delivery damages his neck, and he is rendered mute. 382-390AC – Even at a young age, Loras shows promise in the training yard, and after being knighted leaves Upland. He receives a silver shield as a parting gesture from his father. 393AC – Ser Loras places third in the Tumbleton melee. 394AC – Ser Loras finishes third in the melee at the Tournament of Ashford. 396AC – At the Tournament of Lannisport, Ser Loras finished second, beaten only by Tygett Lannister. 397AC – Ser Loras places second at the tournament and feast that took place at Sarsfield in honour of the birth of Reina and Ondrew’s sons. 398AC (First Moon) – Ser Loras wins the tournament at Highgarden following the marriage of Darrin Tyrell and Lady Margot Redwyne. Recent Events * 398AC, Fifth Moon - Ser Loras arrives at Raventree Hall in preparation for the Tournament taking place there. * 398AC, Sixth Moon - Ser Loras partakes in the Tournament of Raventree Hall, placing second in the Joust and first in the Melee. * 398AC, Seventh Moon - Ser Loras begins to search for the lost Vance heirs, hoping for a reward. Category:Knight Category:Reachman Category:House Mullendore Category:Silvershield Category:The Silvershield